The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A vehicle includes many closure panels (i.e., a closing members) that are operable to open and close against a body of the vehicle (i.e., vehicle body or fixed member). For example, the doors, trunk, hood, sunroof panel, and deck lid are all closure panels that mate with the vehicle body. To prevent debris from entering between the closure panel and the vehicle body (i.e., between two mating members), weather-strips or seals are typically arranged between the two mating members to seal against debris, such as water. In addition to sealing against debris, the seals also control wind noise that is caused by air passing through the two mating members.
Typically, the amount of interference between the seal and the surface upon which it seals, controls wind noise and debris leakage. The interference can also affect the amount of effort (i.e., energy) required by a user to close the closure panel onto the vehicle body. Specifically, as the amount of interference between the seal and the surface increases, the amount of effort needed to close the panel also increases. These and other issues are addressed by the present disclosure.